Naruto: The Link between the Sky and Earth
by Neo-Devil
Summary: The Rewrite of Naruto: Skyward Ninja sword is here! Like the story before, this is inspired by LittleSugarBug's Zelda's Awakening, though in the case of this rewrite, this is going to be a literal Divergence starting on chapter 8 of her story, so to get an idea on the backstory Zelda wise, look at her story. Though her's is sadly canceled I shall not give up! Rated T, might go up.


**To Clarify: The Start of this story will take place during Zelda's Awakening, this is merely my spin on it, so this will likely not take to littlesugarbug's plan, as I do not know it. Nevertheless, this is going to be rather fun. Like in the previous version of this fic, it will have Link. And the reason why the start of this story will have a divergence...well, that, is what you are about to see. Enjoy the Sneak Peak.**

The Purple Chakra Dome was raised, and the first two hokages have been risen from the dead to face Zelda and Hiruzen Sarutobi. But high above, a figure could be seen falling towards the hidden leaf village. The screen zoomed in, and it revealed that it was a figure in a green tunic with a shield along with a sword so very similar to that of Zelda's blade. But why was this, who was this man? The screen shifted to showing his free fall from above him, revealing that his man also had elven ears just like Zelda. His blue eyes noticed the purple dome, and with the training, he had undergone for years beforehand, was able to see what was within.

He saw an old man, a weird snake guy, 2 armored people that looked off, and what he needed to target. He adjusted his free fall so that he would be directly above the dome, he glanced to his blade, which began to glow just like Zelda's. "Master, this plan has high risk to your health, are you certain you want to proceed with this?" A voice only he heard spoke. He nodded silently and glared towards the purple barrier, and brought out his sword, and aimed it upwards to get a charge, and then aimed down right at the barrier, intent on having the blade hit the chakra barrier first.

Right as Orochimaru was about to plunge the kunai into the two dead hokage, he and the others were left startled when they heard a bang above them. They all looked up and saw a flash of light jabbing at the top of the barrier. "kukuku, I don't know what you're tryi-" he was cut off as suddenly, the top of the barrier shattered just long enough for the elven man in green to come through it. He landed with his blade stabbed into the roof, and then swiftly removed it from the ground. He was glaring at Orochimaru, and pointed his blade at him as if in challenge, his piercing blue eyes showing no fear.

The First Hokage chuckled after getting over his shock. "it seems allies are dropping from the sky now." The first Hokage looked at the green clothed elf with a serious expression as Orochimaru raised the Kunai again. "Hope you can handle me, kid." the green-capped blond just smirked in response at the challenge. The Kunai went into the Hokages, and the sky turned dark, thus making Link get a more serious expression, as he still wondered just what was going on.

"I heard with this Jutsu, that it summons the dead into the world of the living, demands a living body, to be used as the vessel for the dead soul." An Anbu black ops member spoke, though the boy heard him. His eyes widened, then turned into a cold glare at Orochimaru.

"Then...those are not their bodies, but two...living sacrifices?!" another yelled.

"Right, but then the living bodies are encased in a shell of dust and earth that takes on the dead spirit's earthly form. Those cells he's injecting in their skulls, they suck those spirits of their will and transforms them into his puppets! Mere killing machines!"

Sarutobi's eyes widen, and the messily blond man now understanding the situation better, glares at Orochimaru with a calm rage.

"kukukuku Now they're comple-" Orochimaru was cut off when the boy launched a sword beam at the two hokages, which they swiftly dodged with a glancing hit. "How rude of you boy!" he spoke dodging a downward slice from man.

The third Hokage was promptly taken away from memory lane by the green-clothed boy's swift interruption. Orochimaru launched snakes at the elf, which he swiftly cut the heads off rather quickly after dodging their attacks. Then they suddenly heard the Anbu's screaming again. "Stop! You'll get burned if you touch it!" They all paused their fight to see what was going on. The Elf smiled upon hearing that cry, as if he knew what was coming. They looked and saw something encased in a translucent blue shield, spinning towards them. The Elf noted that Orochimaru was distracted, and smirked, taking advantage and stabbed at the snake Sannin. "DAMMIT BOY!" Orochimaru shouted annoyed with the elf's constant interruptions and barely dodged the blade this time, some of his clothing taking damage in the process.

A ball of fire was at the tip heading down and then it reached the barrier, causing yet another burst of light, almost immediately the object was engulfed in flames, another cry was heard as yet another hole formed on the barrier for the sound 4 to fix, two holes which would take a long while to fix. The flame covered object was now within the barrier.

"What?!" one of the Anbu shouted.

"AGAIN?!" Orochimaru shouted trying to keep an eye on everything that was happening and trying to avoid the boy's aggressive attacks.

The Flames died down revealing both the barrier and Zelda on her Loftwing. She quickly jumped off the bird, which then turned around and left the barrier before it completely shut, which would take a while considering it was now broken on 2 fronts. Zelda then unsheathed her goddess sword, and felt the Harp disappear from her back. _"Mistress, the harp is still with you, but not in its physical form. When you need it, call upon it and it will appear."_ she gave a slight nod and finally noticed the boy who is fighting Orochimaru, and her eyes widened seeing the sword he is carrying. _"Master Link has arrived to help Mistress."_ When Fi said this, Zelda felt a tear fall from her eye in joy, Link hadn't abandoned her and kept trying to find a way to get to her, and now he has and is helping one of the friends she has made upon arriving here. Link looked at her and nodded her towards the three hokages while smiling at her and holding off Orochimaru at the same time.

"Just...Who are you boy?!" Orochimaru shouted in anger at the sheer ridiculousness of this situation. The Anbu took advantage and jumped in to help the Hokage through the still repairing barrier. Link said nothing and blocked some more kunai and snakes thrown at him with his shield, bashing the snakes in the faces. Orochimaru suddenly calmed and gained a dark smile. "you want a sword fight boy...so be it!" He then proceeded to upchuck a Katana of some kind from his mouth, making Link gain a look of slight disgust. He formed up his stance and approached Orochimaru, though the Snake Sannin had begun to notice something throughout his fight with this boy. 'why hasn't he used any jutsu? Is he not capable? Is this odd sort of Kenjutsu all he's capable of?' the rogue sannin thought to himself with curiosity.

* * *

 **I wonder if any of can tell what is actually happening here on Orochimaru's perspective, in my thoughts, the snake is actually testing Link as he just showed up out of nowhere with the capability to break his barrier, so as the scientist he is, he's curious, though he IS annoyed about all the interruptions to his psychological warfare speeches...which is why the third hasn't had any emotional breakings. Oh, and I just wonder if anyone is gonna be able to tell if I'm going with silent or talking Link in this rp...this is Neo-Devil here, with this oh so wonderful divergence I thought of, mainly because I wondered how the fight would go if Orochimaru's psychological warfare tactics would go against Hiruzen if canceled by oh...a constant interruption.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda had jabbed her sword into the roof after raising it skyward, and a shield of light formed around her and Hiruzen turning the wood that was hitting them into dust. "Any weaknesses we can exploit?" she asked the Third Hokage. The old man focused on the other 2 hokages, and was honestly surprised by these developments, but not unwelcoming of the coming of Link.

The third did see those kunai that Orochimaru put in them for control. "He placed Kunai that were laced with his cells into them in order to control them-" an idea formed in Zelda's mind, which is why he stopped talking as he noticed the glint in her eyes.

"would you please keep the blue one distracted?" she asked, to which Hiruzen nodded with a smirk.

"His name is Tobirama," he replied, the sword in the ground began to change, becoming a Rapier in response to the presence of the other sword and thus becoming more suited to Zelda, though her eyes had begun to glow. The old Kage bit his finger, and summoned Enma, who promptly became an iron staff after some chatting. Zelda removed the sword, to which the old Kage quickly jumped out to engage Tobirama Senju. Meanwhile, Zelda stabbed at the wood that was now striking at her, shattering it before quickly jumping on top of another already made wood formation.

On another wood formation across from her, stood Hashirama Senju. Zelda and the undead kage stared at one another, before Zelda quickly lunged at the hokage, who promptly made another wood formation grow from the ground under him, raising up upward before throwing a kunai at her, which she quickly hit to the side with her goddess rapier, only to see 4 massive trees moving to hit her. "DINS FIRE!" she shouted, unleashing a barrier of otherworldly flame which began to burn the wood to a crisp in seconds, leaving any wood not destroyed on fire in a spherical radius around her. Zelda then tapped the ground with her skyward enhanced sword, and then she held a hand to her chest and whispered "Nayru's Love!" surrounding her in a blue light just in time to get hit by a barrage of wood, knocking her down to the rooftop below. The wood continued to hammer the blue light enveloped girl further, burying her, and from the undead Kage's perspective, seemingly killing her.

Hashirama turned to go after Hiruzen, when a golden triangle appeared under him, making him look down to see it. He on instinct tried to jump off it only to run into a barrier. The undead Senju heard a crash and turned to see Zelda, now out of the wood completely unharmed if with rather dirty clothes, as well as a serious expression on her face. Zelda's eyes seemed...different somehow as if it were someone else. She held out the Rapier, and raised it upward, Hashirama was raised off the ground encased in a golden pyramid seal of sorts. With her other hand, she held it out and then formed it into a fist. A golden spike went down from the pyramid and smashed into the ground, 3 golden chains coming out locking it in place. Hashirama was simply frozen in the now very much solidified crystal. Zelda turned towards the other fighters and began running towards the fight between Hiruzen and Tobirama.

* * *

Link blocked the katana with his shield, which now had cracks on it from the fight. "Kukukuku...you really can't do any jutsu can you boy?" Orochimaru was very much interested, after all it's not every day one comes across a boy with ears like those let along one with such high kenjutsu skills. Link's eyes narrowed, wondering just what the hell this guy was talking about while trying to land a slashing hit into the snake man. "Yes...the fact you've managed this far against me in just kenjutsu makes you a rather fascinating specimen..." just as he said this he opened his mouth while hitting his shield, unleashing a large number of snakes, making link jump back. The Hylian dodged and slashed the snakes, but one of the snakes managed to scratch his leg. Orochimaru noticed and smiled wider. Link pushed through the pain and continued.

Orochimaru after a few minutes, wasn't really trying as hard to dodge and began just toying with Link, whose leg was starting to feel tired. "kukuku...you must be getting tired now, why not..." the slits of his eyes narrowed and his snakelike smile grew wider as he formed a hand sign as Link tried to slash him, disappearing in a poof of smoke which surrounded Link who tried to listen and smell to try and find Orochimaru, only to feel a sudden bite on his leg as his face crunched up in pain. "Sleep for the time being..." The Hylian tried to keep his eyes open and cut the heads of the snakes that had bitten him off as they released their grips on him, he fell to his knees, and behind him came Orochimaru. "Yesss...being untrained in the ninja arts made you a rather easy target,kukuku, if you had been trained in our arts, you'd have been far more of a problem I'm certain." The snake sannin put his head near Link's. "Rest assured boy, I won't kill you. As it is you and that girl's interference has made quite the damper in my plans..." oh he could sense the sealing of Hashirama. "I do commend your efforts, however. With that said, here...is a gift...kukuku..." the Snake Sannin finished as he opened his mouth revealing large fangs poised to bite into Link's shoulder. At the same time, the sword was glowing and pumping energy into Link.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiruzen jumped from tree to tree to avoid Tobirama's attacks, having noticed Zelda's approach and thus continued his efforts to fight and to distract Tobirama. having realized that if Zelda was coming this way, it meant she had somehow defeated and sealed Hashirama. The 2nd Hokage unleashed a water dragon jutsu that began rushing towards his successor. Hiruzen just stood there and smirked as the dragon hit him, in which the Third Hokage appeared behind Tobirama side smacked him in the face with his Summon's Iron staff form. "Seems you forgot about one of your classics sensei." Hiruzen Sarutobi commented, having used Shadow Clone jutsu earlier in the fight, and disguised himself as part of the rubble of the fight so as to get the drop on Tobirama.

And it seems he did it just in time as well, as Zelda had finally shown up to join the fray against the Second Hokage.

* * *

 _" poison isolated."_ Fi's voice spoke into Link's mind right as Orochimaru was so close to biting Link, to which Link surprised Orochimaru by suddenly ducking down and landing a two feet kick into Orochimaru's gut knocking him a distance back. Then Link rolled forward and got back on his feet facing Orochimaru in a combat stance, glaring at him.

Orochimaru noticed that the Second Hokage was now on the losing side and had felt the First Hokage being sealed by some strange power he didn't understand. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't going to win here. Holding up a creepy facade "curious, I wonder how to managed to stop the venom.." he then remembered the sword glowing and held an intrigued smile. "a curious blade you have there..." he would try and grab it, but he turned his eyes and noticed Tobirama being sealed in a similar manner to Hashirama, He had to run, and he needed to do so fast. "SOUND FOUR!" he commanded, the purple barrier began to fade away, top first. Link began to charge at Orochimaru who was already in the middle of a summoning.

Right as Link got in close he got knocked back into one of the large wooden branches by the resulting smoke in which a massive snake was now on the roof. Link looked with wide eyes, now further realizing that Orochimaru was holding back majorly against him. of course, the only reason the first two hokages had gotten sealed was due to them not being summoned in their full power. Zelda got next to him, and was glaring at Orochimaru with pure white eyes, the Third Hokage had realized earlier that Zelda...was not herself at the moment. To Hiruzen it reminded him of a Jinchuuriki that can't control their tailed beast. The old Sarutobi was relieved that whatever was controlling Zelda at the moment was on their side.

Orochimaru glared at them "A shame we couldn't finish our grudge match sensei, but it seems we keep getting interference when there shouldn't be." His snake like eyes turned to Link "Of course...for a boy who holds no jutsu, you have my interest boy." he gained a creepy smile his body then turned to mud, and the snake disappeared in a large poof of smoke, blocking their vision further. Link just growled and felt disturbed at the way snakeface looked at him. As it is, all three of them knew that Orochimaru had escaped while he was talking, though Hiruzen suspected that he had made the mudclone and escaped in the summoning smoke in order to distract them and make them think he was gonna fight all three of them.

"Clever bastard" the old Sarutobi muttered, of course only Link and Zelda could hear him, then Zelda's eyes changed back and became blue again, her rapier turned into a goddess sword once more, and she began to fall over, her eyes closing. Link noticed and quickly grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her back, catching her. Link was now crouched looked worriedly at her, clearly concerned for her condition. Hiruzen got worried as well and using his hand, checked her pulse, "She'll be alright m'boy, she merely needs rest." That seemed to calm Link down a bit and gave him some relief.

 **Annnnd finally finished the first chapter! Sorry for the wait guys, I've been rather busy lately with real life. College can be rather time-consuming** y'know **? As it is, I've got a good feeling about this fanfic, and am thinking of doing a thing where we go for Link's perspective of things. who knows, I might just make a quest for this on Sufficient velocity later, what do you guys think? This is Neo-Devil!**


End file.
